A conventional elliptical exerciser includes two pedals which have two respective first end connected to a crank of a wheel and the other end of each pedal are movably connected to a rail. By the rotation of the wheel, the pedals are operated in an elliptical trace. It is noted that each of the pedals can only be moved in a vertical plane if viewed form a top of the elliptical exerciser and this makes the users feel boring after a period of operation.
The present invention intends to provide an elliptical exerciser wherein the guiding rails each have an end pivotably connected to two side tubes on the base so that the angle between the two guiding rails can be adjusted to perform different types of actions for the users.